


【普奇神父x你】这位神父请你矜持（后续）

by jiangheng



Category: JO乙女
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangheng/pseuds/jiangheng





	【普奇神父x你】这位神父请你矜持（后续）

你的老师霍尔森夫人给你和班里的同学布置了实践作业。你们要去教堂帮工，并且写一篇两千字感想。

“我扫完了。”  
你抬头对一边同样拿着扫把的修女说道。她停下动作，温柔地对你笑了笑。  
“你做得很好，我会和你的老师说的，你现在可以休息一下了，去教堂里听听弥撒吧，我想现在是神父诵读圣经的环节了。”  
你吓了一跳，急忙摇头。  
“我想不用了，我的意思是……我不是教徒…我……”  
“无论是或不是，你都有聆听圣经的权利。”  
那位修女放下扫把，稍稍伸着脑袋，耐心又宽容地对你说，浑然不知她几乎已经把你逼入羞耻心的绝境了。  
你不喜欢在外面遇上熟人，更不想在教堂这样的地方偶遇，最尤其可怕的是，这位熟人还可能在做弥撒。你光是想一想就快要窒息了。  
正当你想婉言拒绝，一只手搭上你的肩膀。  
“好啊！咱们去听听，这多有趣啊！”  
这是你爱凑热闹的朋友兼同学莉亚，她的提议让你一下子变得没有退路。  
又一只手搭上了你的另一只肩膀。  
“我看可以，霍尔森夫人还要我们写日记呢，我可写不出来两千字的擦玻璃经历。”  
这是你的朋友兼同学雅各布。他和莉亚站在你左右两侧，不由分说把你架起来就往教堂里走，丝毫没有注意到自己在天主面前做出了一件多么残忍的事情。  
你们从侧边的小门溜进了正厅，悄悄在柱子后面观望站在彩色琉璃窗前诵读圣经的神父。  
不出你所料，那儿站着的就是你认识的那位普奇神父，你不会认错他的挺拔的身形和坚贞的轮廓。  
你躲回了柱子后面，把雅各布和莉亚往前推了推，好让他们完全挡住你。接下来的十几分钟，你都躲在他们两身后，一动也不动。  
好不容易挨到了领圣体的时间。令你恐慌的是，你的两位朋友都表示对此很有兴趣。  
“你们傻了吗？你俩又不是教徒，你们不可以领圣体的。”  
你小声又局促地劝阻他们。  
也许是天主的旨意吧，方才那位监督你扫地的修女路过你身边，恰巧听见了你的话，于是她停了下来，好心地告诉你们。  
“你们是不可以领圣体，但你们依然可以接受神父的祝福，只要这样做。”  
她把右手放在左肩，左手放在右肩，体贴地为你们示范了一遍。  
“您真是太好心了。”  
莉亚边说边拉着你走向了排队领圣体的教徒和普奇神父。

你畏首畏尾地站在一众教徒后面，悄悄伸出脑袋看着普奇神父，他用修长的手指拿着一块白色小圆饼，将它放进了虔诚地跪在自己面前的教徒口中。  
那领圣体的人的表情真的很虔诚，导致你感到自己微烫的脸颊是一种对他人信仰的亵渎，你不禁有些焦躁。  
还好我不是信徒。你在心里想。你可不想让普奇神父把手指塞进自己嘴里。  
十七岁少女的神经又变得敏感起来，你对普奇神父刚刚建立起来的一点好感即将在你自己的不洁想法下崩溃。  
“那些人不会舔到他的手吗？”  
雅各布凑在你耳边小声问了句。   
他的问题使你面红耳赤，这让你想起自己曾用舌头舔过那位神父的手指，那时你正急于向他索吻。往事不堪回首，你现在想拔腿就跑。  
“嘘。”  
你赶紧让雅各布住嘴，你不想让普奇神父注意到你，哪怕你明白，几分钟后，你不可避免会和他打个照面。  
莉亚已经走上前了，她抱起双臂跪在了普奇神父面前的跪凳上，看上还挺像那么回事。  
你躲在雅各布身后，看着普奇神父在莉亚的面前划了个十字，随后低头在她的额上留下一个代表着祝福庇佑的吻。  
完了完了，一个额吻和把手指塞进嘴里，你一时间想不到哪个更糟糕。  
正当你在心里比较着这个问题，雅各布把你一把推上前去。  
你毫无防备，整个人以一种惊慌失措的样子暴露在普奇神父的目光下。  
愣了几秒后，一边的修女出声提醒你。  
“去呀，孩子。”  
你回过神来，僵硬地走了过去，抱起双臂，愚蠢地站在他面前。无助又混乱地盯着他衣服上的十字架。  
短暂的沉默后，你听见他开口了。  
“跪下。”  
噗通一声，你低着头跪在圣体拦前的跪凳上。心里埋怨着自己怎么就忘了这么重要的环节。  
你的脑袋被他捧了起来，迫使你抬起头看着他。  
任何人一摸都能感觉到你的脸烫的像块通红的熟铁。  
在你因为羞耻心而头晕脑胀之时，他在你的额头落下一吻。  
不同于上一次的滚烫，这个吻虔诚而圣洁，你却浑身颤抖。  
你想起了那天他亲吻你膝盖的样子。  
他刚一放开你，你就飞快地从跪凳上起来，一溜烟跑了。完全没有心情去顾及两旁的修女对你投来的奇怪目光。

当雅各布回来时，你的脸还是一片绯红，你本想拉着他们现在就走，可你想起自己是来做义工的，不能就这么一走了之。  
修女给了你一把扫把，让你去扫正厅的地板。  
你一溜回正厅，就看见普奇神父坐在教堂空无一人的长凳上。他翘着腿，一只胳膊搭着椅背，似乎正在凝视那扇巨大的透光彩色琉璃窗。  
“我正在等你。”  
他将目光移向门口的你。  
你无措地站在那里。  
“您要惩罚我吗？因为我忘记跪下了？”  
你问，扫把被你拿在身后转了几下。  
“不，我只是好奇，你觉得我的讲道会对你有所启发吗？”   
他微笑着看着你，语气温和。  
“额……”  
你无法回答，因为你什么都没听见。  
“你不用勉强回答，过来吧。”  
好在他这么说道。  
于是你将扫把靠在墙边，慢吞吞地走向了他。鞋跟在只有你们两人的空旷教堂里发出登登的轻响。  
他放下了翘着的那条腿。  
刚刚他站在圣体拦前时还是个庄严的神父，此刻却又变得像条蛇似的，对你发出了无声无形的诱惑。  
你一时间无法辨别他的真面目。  
随着衣料磨擦的声响，你撩起裙子慢慢地坐在了他腿上。  
现在你倒是老老实实地跪下了，只不过是双腿分开，跪坐在这位神父有力的腰胯上。  
“你似乎不太喜欢我。”  
他用低沉却柔和的声音问你。  
你直视着他近在咫尺的眼睛，心虚又紧张地答道。  
“……不，我不是。”  
“但好像只有在这种时候，你才会有耐心听我说话。”  
他调整了一下坐姿，让你能完完全全地跨坐在他的腿上。隔着一层布料，你甚至能清楚地感觉到他刚刚动弹时绷起的大腿肌肉。  
“没有……我一直有听。”  
你对他说。  
“我相信你，好姑娘。”  
他摸了摸你的脸颊。  
平时你要仰着头看他，现在由于姿势的原因，你和他视线平齐。此刻你是这座小教堂里和神父最贴近的一个人了，尽管不是为了告解或祈祷。  
你凑上去，试探性地啄了啄他的嘴唇。他微张开嘴，含住你的下唇。  
像是得到了准许般，你抚上他的脸，又抱住他的脖子，开始痴迷地吮吸他和你相贴合的温暖的唇瓣。  
你太喜欢他的吻了，为此你忘我地不断求索。他对你耐心又慷慨，你要什么他就给什么，他的双唇抿着你的舌尖，安抚你的急躁。  
当这个吻终于告一段落后，你不舍地离开他，坐直身子看着他的脸，手指在他的脸侧磨蹭。  
“您对我太好了。但作为一个神父，您不觉得该对我严厉一些吗？我的意思是……你不惩罚我吗？”  
其实你一点也不希望他对你严厉或给予你惩罚，但你还是像个受虐狂似的这么问了，哪怕你知道这也许会提醒他，让他对你严厉起来，就像一个称职的神职人员惩戒异教徒那样。  
你的话听上去很像在试探什么。  
“我不会那么对你，”然而他宽容地爱抚着你的脖子和脸颊，“因为我爱你。”  
他的一生中回答过两个这样差不多的问题，一个是你的，一个是某个你不认识的人的。  
你愣了一下，他说的大约是上爱天主，下爱世人的那种爱吧。  
你听过很多次“我爱你”。你姐姐斯嘉丽的前男友对她说了「我爱你」，但他后来却因为输了赌局而抽了她一巴掌。你朋友雅各布的父亲也对自己的妻子说「我爱你」，而他后来抛弃了她和自己的孩子。  
比起那些短暂而虚伪的「我爱你」，你欣然接受了普奇神父的这句「我爱你」。尽管它并不独属于你，可却听上去比其他要虔诚并且有价值得多。  
你想了想，抱着他的脖子对他笑了笑。  
“谢谢。”  
说着，你伸手抽走了他神父服领子上的白色硬片。听说这种罗马领戴着并不舒服，会让人有种喉咙被卡着的感觉，这是在时刻提醒神父自己的使命和戒律。  
你将那个白色的弧形硬片放在一边的长凳上，再开始拉自己的上衣拉链，露出冰凉的皮肤。你的衣服是拉链在前面的设计，再加上你还穿了件棒球服外套，因此就算你拉开前面的拉链，从后面看也不会走光。  
他也主动为你解开了自己的长袍和那条看上去挺贵的裤子，敞露出深棕色的肌肤。  
你贴了过去。不同于冷飕飕的大理石教堂，他的身体炽热温暖。  
你稍稍抬起腰，好让他把你的内裤褪至腿弯，再扶着你的腰让你的穴口抵住他的阳具。  
你沉腰坐了下去。内壁被巨大异物撑开的感觉让你差点失声尖叫。但你忍住了，因为你知道不能让其他人听见。  
他托着你的臀瓣，让你逐渐容纳了他的阳具，开始慢慢上下律动。  
“慢点……”  
你小声对他说，一边喘着气伸出舌头，舌尖抵住他脖子上动脉所在的地方，感受着一股一股的血流从你的舌头和他的皮肤下流过。他好像也不是那么无欲无求，因为此刻他的脉搏那么快，呼吸也有些粗重凌乱。  
但是他的样子和斯嘉丽电脑里三级片的画面又很不一样，你不喜欢那些电影里交合的画面，看上去有点狰狞野蛮。相较于那些人，他虽没有那么放浪形骸，却有一种庄重优雅的诱惑力。  
穿过琉璃窗户投下的日光把他的眼睛染成了半透明的黄色。  
你看着他出现了情欲的眼睛，心想这样的举动一定违背了某些教会的戒律。可哪怕他正让你坐在他的阳具上，像条蛇一样和你缠绵着，他却依然是一位无比称职的神父。  
教徒和修女渴望指引和庇佑，他便为他们诵读经文。而你想要慰藉和爱抚，他便给予你缱绻和低喃。  
因此像那些教徒虔诚地跪在他面前一样，你也虔诚地跪在他身上。  
门口传来哐当一声，似乎有人顺着走廊过来了，你一瞬间慌了，猛得缩紧小腹，那东西的形状一下子在你体内变得更清晰，你不禁低低地哀叫了一声。  
他按着你的后脑勺让你把脑袋埋在他肩上，并且安慰似的抚摸你颤抖的肩背。  
你的内衣被他的动作推到了胸口，现在你的身体紧贴着你所渴望的他的胸膛，你能感受到他心脏的跳动。  
交合的快感让你舒服地快翻白眼了，而你还要忍着因太过满足而发出的尖叫。你的下唇已经被自己咬出血了，许是嗅到了空气里的血腥味，他让你从他肩上起来，看着你的脸。  
琉璃窗户的光影照亮了他浅色的睫毛，他眼皮颤动的时候，那两排天使羽毛一样的睫毛也闪动了几下。  
眼眶莫名其妙地湿润起来，你皱起眉，开始轻轻啜泣。  
你软绵绵地趴在他身上，脑袋埋在他的脖颈，低声哭泣哀叫着。  
“再忍一下，好孩子，我知道你做得到。”  
他在你耳边低喃道，你听见了他喉结滚动的声响。  
“我会……我会的，我的神父。”  
你艰难地颤着声音保证道，语气简直像在讨好。  
欢愉的哀鸣是你的祷告，你献上自己颤抖的身体，乞求着他让你获得解放。你感觉此刻你可以为他做出任何事情，杀人放火，烧杀抢夺，只要他在你耳边说一句，为我去做吧，好姑娘。  
你抽泣着伏在他肩上，下身一次又一次的狠狠进入让你快崩溃了。因此你只能无力地跪在椅子上，被他精壮有力的腰顶起来又坐下去。  
随着身体的一阵颤抖，你感受到了身体里那股滚烫的热流，你无法抑制地轻声尖叫起来，眼角流下了满足的泪水。  
他的睫毛颤动着，瞳孔缩紧了，眼底是释放的情欲和琉璃窗户彩色的光影。  
那圆形窗户上画着的彩绘耶稣被他的眼睛笼罩了，连同你泛着潮红的脸颊。

高潮的余韵过后，他仁慈地允许你趴在他身上休息一会儿。  
“晚上我会帮你收拾院子，你可以早点回家。”  
他的下巴抵在你的脑袋上。  
“我妈不会允许的，她会让我一个人收。”  
你叹了口气，抱怨道。  
“我会和她说让我帮你的。”  
“谢谢……”你亲了亲他的脸侧，“您太好了。”  
“我知道你很累，好孩子。”  
他捧住你的脑袋，在你的额头落下一吻。

后来你甚至连地都没扫就回家了。莉亚和雅各布差点把你撕成两半，他们到处找你，你都不见人影。  
你没怎么理会他们的怒吼，因为你此刻满脑子都是那位神父在教堂彩色琉璃窗户投下的光芒中慢慢扣上衣服的样子。  
仁慈的天主，请他原谅你吧。因为你可能喜欢上了一位他的信徒。


End file.
